Were-Hunters in Middle Earth
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: Vane, Fang, Fury and their younger sister Raina are transported to Middle Earth to join the Fellowship in their quest to destroy the one ring. Is that the real reason they are there or is it something else. Will Raina find her mate in Middle Earth? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Place**

Raina, Fang, Vane and Fury were doing their own thing, playing pool in Sanctuary when all of a sudden they were enveloped by a bright white light and then found themselves surrounded by a group of people and they looked like they were arguing about something. All of them pulled out swords and the four siblings conjured swords as well which shocked the hell out the group.

"Peace, my name is Elrond, what are your names?" he asked. Vane stepped forward to introduce himself and his siblings.

"I'm Vane and these are my brothers Fang and Fury and our sister Raina." Vane said. Elrond inclined his head and looked at the four siblings in question.

"What are you four, how did you appear and how did you get your swords?" Elrond asked. Vane looked at his four siblings and Raina nodded.

"We're shape shifters." Fury said when Vane didn't. The group looked uneasy and backed away slightly. To prove his point Fury transformed into a wolf and many of the guys gasped in shock. Fury turned back and quickly conjured clothes on himself.

"Are all of you wolves?" a dark haired man asked.

"Yes, now, where are we?" Raina asked.

"You are in Rivendell, home of the elves." Elrond said. Fang raised an eyebrow at that, he glanced down at his palm where his mating mark lay, Aimee must be in hysterics. Fury mentally cursed Angelia would kill him when he got back. Vane went wide eyed at that; Bride would be seriously pissed at him. Raina just took a deep breath, and hoped they could get back to New Orleans in one piece.

"I say we take a break from the meeting and get our guests acquainted with our fair city." Elrond said. The group broke up and the elves gathered around the four siblings. One elf in particular caught Raina's eye but she didn't express it.

"If you would follow them they will show you to your rooms and if you could come back to the meeting we might have use of your talents on the upcoming quest." Elrond said.

"And what is that quest?" Fang asked quirking an eyebrow.

"To destroy the ring of power." He responded. Raina looked at him and when her brothers didn't respond were led to rooms close to each other. When the elves left Fang, Fury and Raina were in Vane's room.

"What do you think?" Fury asked.

"I think in order to get home we have to go with them." Vane said.

"Do you really think that is the reason why we're here?" Fang asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Vane said.

"What if it's because my mate is here." Raina whispered. They looked at her and thought about it.

"That's possible." Vane said scratching his cheek. Fang stretched and yawned, in fact we all did.

"Well, see you in the morning." Fury said disappearing to his own room as did Fang and Raina.

The next morning several elves came and gave them clothes fitting of the time frame they saw the group in the day before. Raina looked at the dress she was given in disgust. She never wore a dress in her life, she always preferred jeans and bikers boots and a tank top under her leather jacket.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Raina asked the female elf in the room with her.

"Yes Milady, all maidens wear this though on your journey you will not." She said.

"Can't I just where what the men wear?" Raina asked. The elf looked at her oddly and Raina sighed and put on the dress. The elf maiden helped put it on and laced it up tightly that she could barely breathe. When Raina was dressed and she was pissed when she walked out of her room and came face to face with her brothers. Vane, Fang and Fury looked at her and they tried to stop from laughing.

"Don't you dare laugh, I can barely breathe in this thing." Raina said.

"You look nice." Vane said with a smile.

"No I don't, I'm not comfortable, I want back in my jeans and biker boots." Raina said.

"You could always change it if you really don't like it." Fury said. Raina turned to him and glared.

"But that would be really rude, come on, we're going to be late." She said. They went back down into the courtyard where they appeared to see the group of people that were there before gathered and that is when they noticed that all of them were different species.

"Glad you can join us." Elrond said as they took their seats.

"I still believe that the woman shouldn't be a part of this." a red-haired dwarf said. Raina growled and the sound was that of the animal within her. The dwarf froze and looked at her.

"There is a reason why our people fear their females." Fang said.

"In fact, in our culture the women decide their futures." Vane said.

"You have strange customs." A dark haired man said. Vane, Fang and Fury chuckled and Raina just smiled.

Elrond cleared his throat and started to explain the ring. Raina listened intently as did her brothers. She looked around the group to see them looking at the ring, one in particular caught her eye. A light-haired man was staring at the ring in consideration.

"It is a gift….a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" the man said. Raina wanted to strangle the man for that, was he that stupid? The dark-haired man then spoke up.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He said.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" the man from Gondor asked. Raina watched as the elf that caught her eye stood up and took a couple of steps.

"This is no mere Ranger; he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." the elf said. Raina looked at her brothers and projected her thoughts to them like they do when they are wolves.

'Is that supposed to mean something?' Raina asked. Vane shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" the man asked

"And heir to the thorn of Gondor." The elf said.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said.

'What language is that?' Fang asked.

'Elvish, I think.' Fury answered. Legolas sat down as the man before stood up.

"Gondor has no king," the man said. "Gondor needs no king."

'Wait, Aragorn is to be king?' Raina asked.

'Apparently, I wonder why he hasn't taken it?' Vane wondered.

'Maybe he doesn't want it.' Fury suggested. They stopped their conversation as the man in grey spoke up.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," the grey man said. Raina looked around; they were going to destroy it. Elrond spoke again this time catching Raina's attention.

"You only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said. The four wolves looked around at the group, they were quiet and they could hear something humming, one by one they looked towards the ring.

'Do you hear that?' Fang asked.

'The weird humming coming from the ring?' Raina asked.

'Yeah,' Fang said, that confirmed his question. A bearded short man shot to his feet.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked. He picked up an axe and rushed forward. He brought the axe down onto the ring and the axe shattered. The wolves ducked as the blade of the axe exploded. Raina looked up to see the dwarf, that is what she thought he was anyway, was on his back. Elrond looked down at him without any expression whatsoever.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom… only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Raina looked around as did her brothers. The group was silent until the man from Gondor spoke up again.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Coward," Raina mumbled but her brothers and apparently the elves heard her as well. They smiled but said nothing more as Legolas stood up once more

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." Legolas shouted indignantly. Gimli stood up once again, this time talking directly to Legolas.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" he asked with malice in his voice.

'Me thinks there is some tension between the two races.' Raina said to her brothers.

'Gee you think sis?' Vane asked. The Gondor guy stood to join their conversation now.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" he asked. Vane stood up this time when he did Raina noticed that he was almost the same height as Aragorn which Aragorn noticed.

"If this ring is as powerful as you say it is then this Sauron guy will stop at nothing to get it back. There is no use in arguing about who will take it, heck my brothers and sister and I will take it, just point us in the right direction." Vane said with a growl.

"How old are you Vane?" Elrond asked.

"Older than we look. Fang, Fury and I are 550 years old and Raina is 300." Vane said to him. That took everyone by surprise, yet they thought they shouldn't be so surprised from the wolves. Through Gimli still wasn't finished berating the elves.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted. Arguments started once again. Raina just sighed, wondering if they will ever find a way to finish this. "Never trust an elf!" Gimli shouted through the argument. Vane came back to sit down as the man in grey stood up.

"Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!" the man in grey said.

'He has a point.' Fury said.

'Sadly,' Vane said. As they continued to argue they didn't notice that a boy, to what the Kattalakis siblings thought stood up.

"I will take it...I will take it...I will take the Ring to Mordor." The boy said. Raina looked at him, he seemed determined and she could smell the nervousness coming off of him. The group quieted as they turned to him. "Though...I do not know the way." He said. The man in grey stepped forward.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." The man said. Aragon then stepped forward as well.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said as he kneeled in front of him. "...you have my sword." Legolas and Gimli then stepped forward as well.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said.

"And my axe." Gimli said. The man from Gondor stood up as well and looked at Frodo.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He said. He looked over at Elrond and to the man in grey. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." The four of us stood up.

"We may not know this land or it's enemy, but it is not in our nature to not help out if we can. We will protect you and this party if we can." Vane said.

"We're more powerful than we seem." Raina said. Fang and Fury nodded and stood behind the group as well. Then all of a sudden someone cried "Here!" and another boy came running forward and stood next to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." The boy said. Elrond didn't look amuse but took it in stride.

"No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said. Another two boys popped out of a bush and came rushing forward.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." The first boy said.

"Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..." the second boy said.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." The first said. Raina turned to Fang with a smile on his face.

"I guess that means you too Fang." Raina said. Fury and Vane laughed as well though the rest wasn't sure what they were talking about. Elrond looked at them with thought.

"Thirteen companions ... so be it. You shall be the "Fellowship of the ring"" Elrond said. Pip spoke up after that.

"Great. Where are we going?" he asked. Raina looked over at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"If you were spying on us then you should know where we are going." Raina said. Pip looked at her and blushed and that's when the rest of the boys laughed as well.

"You will leave in the morning. Now I suggest you rest." Elrond said. He left as well as the rest of the people though the Fellowship was still there.

"So what are you names, I caught some of them throughout the conversation?" Raina asked.

"I'm Gandalf the Grey, I'm a wizard." Gandalf said as he looked at the four of them. "The four of you have magic in you as well." He stated.

"Yes, it's what allows us to change shape and use our powers." Vane said. Gandalf nodded and the man from Gondor stepped forward.

"I'm Boromir," he said simply. He didn't look at Raina at all though which Raina took in stride, if he thought she was week then he will be in for a surprise of a life.

"I'm Samwise Gamgee."

"I'm Merry,"

"I'm Pippen," The four siblings nodded.

"Are you really wolves?" Merry asked. Raina smiled and transformed into a black wolf.

'I can also talk to you like this as well.' Raina said transferring her thoughts to the group.

"Ah, that comes in handy." Gandalf said with a smile.

"You can't read thoughts can you?" Gimli asked apprehensively.

"No, it's just our way to communicate." Fury said.

"Good," Gimli said. He almost looked relieved.

"Do any of you have skills in weaponry?" Aragorn asked.

"Some, we tend to use them off and on." Fury said. They nodded and Raina trotted behind her brothers and transformed back and put clothes on herself.

"So how are we going to get there?" Fang asked.

"We walk." Gimli said. Fang raised both of his eyebrows.

"Aw is Fang sad that he has to walk?" Raina asked with a smile.

"I just won't walk on two legs all the time." Fang said with a shrug.

"Yeah, we can also hunt." Fury said.

"That's a good idea, as long as there is game nearby." Legolas said. Raina smiled and they broke up to go and do different things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leaving Rivendell**

Raina was watching Legolas and Aragorn shoot off arrows with their bows and she was fascinated by their skill. When they realized they were being watched they turned around to see Raina leaning against a wall in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she conjured for herself.

"Good afternoon Raina." Aragorn said with a smile. Raina smiled back and stepped forward.

"You as well, you two have really great aim." Raina said as she eyed their targets on the other end of the field.

"Have you ever done archery before?" Legolas asked. Raina shook her head.

"In all my 300 years I've longed to do it but I've never could. My father didn't really like me or my brothers, if he had his way we would have been killed if it hadn't been for the other pack members and our other sister." Raina said.

"Why isn't your other sister with you?" Aragorn asked.

"She is dead, along her children." Raina said using terms they would understand.

"Would you like me to teach you before we leave tomorrow?" Legolas asked. Raina smiled and nodded. He offered her his bow but she declined, she closed her eyes and conjured a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Can you do that with everything?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know, I haven't tried." Raina said with a smile. Aragorn laughed clapped Legolas on the shoulder and walked away to leave them alone. Raina smiled at Aragorn and turned to Legolas to start to teach her.

Raina caught on pretty quickly and was soon shooting rapidly at the targets.

"You are a natural." Legolas said with a smile.

"I had a good teacher." Raina said with a smile. Just as she said that Legolas closed the distance between them and before she could say anything he kissed her. She got caught up with the kiss that she didn't know what to do but he pulled away and looked regretful.

"I am sorry." Legolas said.

"Why, it wasn't your fault." Raina said. Legolas looked up at her with new light then the smell of dinner filled her senses.

"Come on Legolas, dinner is done." Raina said. Legolas nodded and they walked up into the dining hall.

The next morning came too quickly for Raina's taste and Fang and Fury were still dead on their feet until Raina conjured some coffee for them. They packed their bags and gathered at the entrance of the mountain. The thirteen of them left Rivendell and traveled along the road.

"So do each of you have a different color wolf?" Pippen asked.

"We were just wondering since Raina is a black wolf." Merry said. To answer his question the four of them changed. Fang's wolf was brown, Fury and Vane's where white though they were slight differences and Raina's wolf was black. They trotted to the front of the group.

"Is that really necessary?" Gimli asked. Fury turned and growled at him baring his teeth.

'I'd be careful Gimli, the wolf form is Fury and Fang's true forms, they are more powerful in this form.' Raina said. Gimli nodded and walked slightly faster.

"It is actually a good idea that they are in this form. They're enhanced senses could be useful as we travel." Aragorn said.

'That is one of the uses, we can also hunt when we don't have food.' Vane said.

"Excellent idea Vane," Gandalf said. They traveled along rocky hills while the wolves switched back and forth between forms. The group found this useful and even learned that the senses they have as wolves they also have as human. They were resting on a rocky hill side when Gandalf spoke of their path.

"We must hold to his course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." Gandalf said.

"Sounds easy enough, that is if we aren't ambushed or anything." Fury said crossing his arms. His white blonde hair tied back with a leather cord that was given to him in Rivendell.

"That lies in the future Fury, we may never know what may lies there." Gandalf said.

"Man, I know you don't know him, but you sound a lot like Ash." Fang said. He was sitting over by Aragorn who was smoking a pipe as they watched Merry and Pippen sword fight with Boromir.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin...on your toes...good, very good...I want you to react, not think." Boromir said.

"Should not be too hard..." Raina heard Sam say as he brought over a plate of to Frodo. Raina smiled and looked back at Fang and smiled.

"What are you smiling at little sister?" Fang asked.

"No reason, just that Pippen reminds me of you." Raina said. Fang huffed and walked over to Vane who was watching the scene on the other side.

"He does," Raina said. Aragorn just smirked.

"Move your feet…" he said to the two hobbits.

"Quite good, Pippin." Merry said. Raina agreed with him, they were getting better at it.

"Thanks," Pippen said. As Raina was watching the two Hobbits learn how to use a sword Fury was still sitting next to Gandalf watching the sky and listening to the things around him, including Gimli coming up to talk to Gandalf.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said. Fury looked over at the wizard.

"Why is that, is there something there besides the dwarves?" Fury asked. When he didn't get an answer he took that as a yes, he was now wondering what the dwarves had done to make the old wizard fear it so, or was it worried. Fury was never good at telling the too apart.

"Something is coming." Vane whispered to Fang. "I can feel it."

"I can too, I just can't tell from where." Fang said looking around. Boromir accidently caught Pippen's hand, making him drop his sword. Pippen kicked his shin for it and he and Merry tackled him to the ground.

"Get him!" Raina shouted through a smile as she watched the three play fight. It reminded her of when she was a pup and she would play fight with her litter mate, Xylon was her twin, her best friend and she grieved the day he died protecting her. Their mothers pack had killed him in a raid and to this day she dearly missed him.

Laughter broke through her memory as Merry shouted, "For the Shire,"

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" Pippen cried as they wrestled on the ground. Aragorn finally stood up to break them up. 'Party pooper,' she thought.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Aragorn said. All that got him as now he was on the ground as well. Raina stiffened as a weird scent filled the air and it wasn't the food. Sam walked over next to her as she stood up to survey the land in front of them.

"What is that?" Sam asked. He pointed to a dark cloud. As Raina looked she noticed it was moving against the wind, it shouldn't do that.

"Nothing… just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said reassuringly. That didn't settle her down at all, it was moving too fast. Boromir and Aragorn stood up to look at it as well.

"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir said worriedly.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"Hide!" Aragorn cried out. They scattered and hid beneath the bushes and rocks. Raina found herself on top of Legolas. Raina smiled at him before looking through the branches of the bush they were hiding under to see black birds flying over. Once they passed they emerged from their hiding places to see the birds flying back the way they came.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." Gandalf said worriedly.

"Then where to now?" Fang asked. Gandalf looked at the group then gestured to the mountains behind them.

"We must take the pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf said.

"Great, snow." Fang said. Raina shook her head and walked over to him.

"We are wolves Fang, our fur is thick we can travel up there while being warm." Raina said.

"Good point." Fang said.

They traveled up the mountain side through the snow and rocks. The Kattalakis siblings were traveling along the mountainside faster than the rest of the group but they decided that they should split up along the group and be there in case anyone slips. Raina was in back trotting alongside Aragorn as Frodo slipped up a head. Raina rushed forward as well as Aragorn and they stopped his fall and Aragorn helped him up. Frodo looked frantic as he searched for the ring that was supposed to be around his neck. Up ahead Boromir picked up the ring and was staring at it.

"Boromir?" Aragorn asked. Raina stared at him and growled slightly, her hackles raising a little.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing." Boromir said staring at the ring in his hand. Raina took a step towards him her growling growing louder.

"Boromir...give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn said putting a hand around the hilt of his sword. Boromir seemed to have snapped out of his daze and looked at the three of them.

"As you wish. I care not." Boromir said with a smile. He handed it back to Frodo and ruffled his hair.

'Don't worry Frodo, I will watch him.' Raina said.

"Thank you Raina." Frodo said patting her head with a smile. Just because she could she licked his hand and trotted along the path. Many miles later they were along a treacherous path in the middle of a blizzard. Legolas, Vane notated was very light on his feet as he was walking on top of the snow as were the wolves.

Legolas stopped up ahead and Raina trotted up next to him as did her brothers.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas said. The four siblings listened and their heard the distant shouting.

'What is that?' Fury asked.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted. Just as he said that thunder rolled and snow and rock fell from above them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn said.

"No!" Gandalf cried. He climbed on top of the snow and over to Legolas and began chanting. "**Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" **

Though the wolves, Legolas and Gandalf could hear Saruman's voice strengthen and sudden a bolt of lightning strikes the overhang far above them. Raina looks up to see an avalanche coming down on them. Soon all of them were covered in snow and her and her brothers had to jump and dig to get out of the snowy grave. As they emerged they realized their path was blocked.

'Gandalf, we have to turn around.' Vane said. He turned to see Boromir and Aragorn digging out the Hobbits.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" Boromir shouted.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn said.

'What's Isengard?' Fury asked to everyone.

"It's Saruman's home." Legolas said simply. Gimli then spoke up.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said.

'I'd rather go there then freeze my tail off.' Raina pointed out. She noticed that Legolas' lips twitched somewhat. Gandalf seemed to have his mind occupied until he opened them and looked to Frodo.

"Let the Ring-Bearer decide." Gandalf said. Raina turned to Frodo to see him looking at the other Hobbits who were shivering in Boromir's arms.

"We will go through the Mines." Frodo said determinedly. Gandalf's shoulders seemed to have slumped in disappointment but only slightly, it was enough to catch Vane's eyes.

"So be it." Gandalf said. Sighing in relief of getting out of the cold the group headed back down the Mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Into Moria**

The Fellowship was walking down the mountain barely talking the Hobbits sticking close to the wolves for their warmth. It took them all day to get down the mountain again to find themselves near a rocky shore-line and across from them were giant looming cliffs. The Kattalakis siblings were all in human form now and dressed and stared in awe of the cliffs.

"The Walls of Moria!" Gimli said in awe.

"That's Moria?" Raina asked.

"No lass, that's just the walls, we need to find the door." Gimli said.

"You mean you don't know where it is?" Fang asked.

"No, Fang, we dwarves like to hide our secrets jealously." Gimli said.

"No kidding," Fury whispered to Frodo who was next to him. They started walking along the path and they realized that it was very slippery.

"Man, we should have stayed in wolf form." Fang said.

"We'll be fine big brother." Raina said. They were walking along the side until Gandalf found the right area where the door would be.

"Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf said. Then the door appeared and Raina stared at it in awe.

"It's so pretty." Raina said. Legolas was right beside her and he looked over at her.

"It is, but there are many beautiful things in this world." Legolas said.

"Are you hitting on me?" Raina asked with a smirk.

"I'm not hitting you." Legolas said confused.

"Never mind," she said. She looked back over to where Gandalf was looking at the door.

"It reads, "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."" Gandalf said.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said. He then raised his hands to say a spell, "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" Nothing happened.

"Just to clarify, something should have happened, right?" Fang asked.

"I'm thinking, yes." Raina said. "This is going to take a while." Raina went to sit on a rock.

Gandalf was mumbling spells trying to get the door open and Raina was dozing off on the rock while Aragorn and Sam were letting Bill the pony go.

"Mines are no place for a Pony, even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn whispered patting Bill's side. Sam was looking very upset at that but was unloading the stuff off of Bill.

"Bye, Bill." Sam said sadly.

"Go on, Bill, go on.. don't worry, Sam...he knows his way home." Aragorn said. He slapped Bill's flank and the pony went off into the wild.

"Goodbye Bill," Sam said once again.

The sound of water splashing brought Raina back being alert. Merry and Pippen were tossing stones into the water but something wasn't right. The animal in her wanted to run, and that was saying something.

"You getting that feeling too?" Vane asked.

"Yeah, there's something in the water." Raina said.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked.

"It's just something we're sensing." Fang said. Frodo nodded when Aragorn finally stopped the other two Hobbits.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said ominously. "Do you guys sense something?" The four Were-Hunters nodded as they looked at the ripples in the water, the hair on the back of their neck standing on end. Aragorn and Boromir looked at each other and Aragorn's hand went to the hilt of his sword.

Gandalf gave up on the password and sat down on the rock where Raina was sitting. Frodo turned from the water to look at the door, a smile spread across his face.

"It's a riddle," Frodo said.

"Great, I suck at Riddle's." Fang said.

"I remember, you and Dev and Sam trying to figure out what that riddle that Thorn gave you." Raina said with a smile.

"You weren't much help." Fang said.

"How was I supposed to know, I was just grateful that Ash was able to point us in the right direction." Raina said. Fang rolled his eyes as they all turned back to the door.

"Speak friend and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked. Raina quirked an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything else.

"Mellon," Gandalf said.

'The Elvish word for friend is a fruit?' Fury asked.

"Apparently, the door opened.' Vane said. And he was right the door did open.

The group stepped into the mine and Raina, Vane, Fang, and Fury could feel something wasn't right. The darkness around them seemed a little too dark for their liking.

"Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin… and they call it a Mine….a mine!" Gimli said snorting the last part.

"That doesn't sound too bad except for the fact that this isn't a mine." Fury said. The light from Gandalf's staff was illuminating the area and to their horror had skeletons of dwarves all over the place.

"This is a tomb," Boromir finished. Gimli was staring around dread filling him.

"Oh no…no…no…no!" Gimli shouted. Legolas went over to one of the remains and pulled out the arrow sticking out and examined it.

"Goblins," Legolas said.

"Great, I think that's a bad thing so let's get the hell out of here." Fang said. The group drew swords and the wolves conjured weapons for themselves.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here." Boromir said. They were backing away back towards the entrance the Hobbits were behind them so they could better protect them. Then something snaked its way around Frodo's ankle and dragged him back towards the water.

"Aragorn!" Frodo cried out. The group turned to see Frodo suspended over the lake by tentacles and this squid like this was about to eat him. Aragorn, Boromir, Vane, Fang and Fury rushed forward. Raina gathered the rest of the Hobbits behind her and sat off a couple of shots to the tentacles. Aragorn got Frodo free as Boromir, Vane, Fang and Fury were hacking at its limbs. The creature then started to go after them.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas, Raina!" Boromir shouted. They shot arrows at its head and ran towards the mines. Once inside the creature made the door cave in so now there wasn't any other choice but to go deeper into the mine.

Gandalf tapped his staff twice to make the light coming off the top brighter.

"We now have but one choice…we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard…there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said.

The air was thick and full of different smells and it was hard to breathe for the wolves. They had to breathe through their mouths as they walked in order not to smell.

"Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed." Gandalf said. Raina looked at him like he was out of his mind but continued to walk. Legolas was by her side as they walked.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"For now, the air is thick and suffocating. But I'll be fine." Raina said.

"It's the smells in here, isn't?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain. It's like I can smell the decay, the stifling air and other stuff all in one." Raina said. Legolas made a face at that.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Legolas said. Raina smiled at him and he smiled back. Never before had the Kattalakis siblings been to somewhere so huge, Moria was just really big that it would have possibly held the entire population of the Were-Hunters without conflict.

"What's going on with them?" Fang asked. He was watching Legolas and Raina up ahead of them. Aragorn was standing next to him and he smiled.

"I think that might be obvious." Aragorn said.

"He likes her and she likes him." Vane said.

"But the only way for them to be together is for them to be mates." Fury said.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked. Fang, Fury and Vane showed Aragorn their palms.

"What is this strange marking?" he asked.

"In our world we can only have one person we can spend our whole lives with. These marks on our palms appear marking us as mates only after we have um make love." Vane said.

"So that is the only way for them to be together?" Boromir asked.

"Sadly, Fate is cruel to our people." Fury said. The two men nodded and watched the elf and the she-wolf up ahead.

They soon found themselves at a long staircase that they had to climb. At the top they stopped to find three different passages. Gandalf stopped and looked at the three pathways.

"I have no memories of this place." Gandalf said.

So we stopped to make camp as Gandalf thought of where to go.

"Are we lost?" Pippen asked.

"No," Merry said. "I don't think we are."

"I think we are."

"Shh, Gandalf's thinking." After a while Pippen spoke up again.

"Merry,"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Raina, Vane, Fang, Fury, why don't you guys tell us a story." Aragorn said.

"Yes, to pass the time." Boromir agreed.

"Would you like to hear how our kind were created?" Raina asked. That caught the Hobbits attention and they came over, well besides Frodo, even Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Legolas looked interested.

"Have at it sis." Fang said.

"Alright, this story starts long ago, humans were still young the Sun God, Apollo grew jealous of his father's creations and made a race of humans himself called Apollites. They were stronger than humans; they had abilities that the humans dreamed of. And Apollo favored his people most of all. One day the humans had an idea to give Apollo their most beautiful woman. He fell in love with her and soon they had a child, a son. But the Apollites grew jealous and they killed the mother and child. Apollo grew angry and cursed the race which he created. The curse was bad; they die slowly and painfully on their 27th birthday, the same age Apollo's mistress was when she died, they also couldn't go into sunlight and they had to drink blood."

"That's terrible," Pippen said.

"Hundreds of yes later King Lycaos married an Apollite without knowing of her curse and watched as she withered away in the height of her youth. He was devastated to know that his two sons would share her fate so he began to work on a way to cure them. You see the King dabbled in the art of magic and gathered his wife's people and nine different animals. He gathered predators; Wolves, bears, panthers, leopards, hawks, lions, tigers, jackals and even dragons. Though the Fates found out that the King was trying to prolong their lives and they told him to kill them but when he didn't the Fates told him that the two new races he created would stop at nothing to kill each other. The two races were the Arcadians and the Katagarians, Arcadians are people who can turn into animals and the Katagarians are animals that can turn into people."

"So which are you and your brothers?" Boromir asked.

"The Fates did something else as well, our father is Katagarian and our mother is Arcadian, they hate each other. Our father forced himself onto her and the Fates mated them. From that first time our mother had the first litter; Fang, Fury, Vane, Dare, Star and Anya. The second time she our parents met it was by pure accident but they had Raina, Xylon and Traci. Our mother took the human children and our father took the wolf. Our father took Fang, Vane, Anya Raina and Xylon. And our mother took the others. At puberty there was a chance that we could change and Raina, Vane and I did. Raina and Vane hid it from their father and I tried to hide but the girl I was in love with told my mother and they tried to kill me but I escaped to our fathers pack. I hid my true identity from them until Vane, Fang, and Raina were banished because they couldn't save Anya's pups, children. Anya was dying anyway, her mate had died and they bonded their life forces together so when one dies so does the other except for when the woman is expecting. Xylon had died years before protecting Raina." Fury said.

"That's terrible." Sam said.

"It's our life; we've learned to live with it for the centuries that we live." Vane said.

"So how long do you live for?" Aragorn asked.

"About a thousand years or so." Fang said.

"So what about to the King's sons?" Pippen asked.

"The King choose the top predators for his sons, a wolf and a dragon. We are descendants of the wolf line." Vane said. They grew quiet until Frodo heard something behind them. He turned to see a creature following them.

"There's something down there." Frodo said to Gandalf.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf said.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked.

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur!" Frodo exclaimed.

"Escaped...or was set loose. And now the Ring has drawn him here...he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself." Gandalf said.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill… before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf said.

"I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo said wearily.

"So do all who live to see such tough times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you were also meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought. Oh, it's that way." Gandalf said standing up. He was pointing to the far right tunnel.

"He's remembered." Merry said relieved.

"No, but the air doesn't smell too foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf said.

"We do that anyway." Fang said. Raina slapped him upside the head and followed Legolas down the tunnel after Gandalf and the Hobbits. When the got to the end of the tunnel it opened up to a giant room.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said. The light on his staff grew brighter to reveal columns upon columns. It made them feel very small.

"Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said.

"Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam said.

"If this is a city then New Orleans is just a speck." Fang said.

"No kidding," Raina said.

"I have a question if this is a city; do I want to know how big a village is?" Fury asked.

"I don't think we do." Vane said.

They started walking along to try and find the other side. When suddenly they came along a door way. Gimli raced towards it right away and the group chased after him. The room had a stone tomb in the center with bodies around it and a well.

"No, oh no… No." Gimli said. He was kneeling in front of the tomb and cried.

""Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead, then. It's as I feared." Gandalf said. Gandalf looked around to see the book in the hands of one of the dead that lay scattered around the room. He picked it up to turn to the last pages. He handed his staff and hat to Pippen before he did so.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas said.

"I agree, but I want to know what happened to the poor dwarves." Raina said.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates….but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums…drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf said reading the last pages.

Pippen turned to look at the well and the skeleton sitting on it. He moved towards it and twisted the arrow sticking out of him which caused the head to fall then his body. Pippen turned and stood stock still at the racket that was being made from the falling bucket and skeleton.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us from your stupidity." Gandalf said as he took his belongings away from the Hobbit.

"I say we get out of here before something comes looking for us." Vane said. But before they could they heard drums beating.

"What is that?" Raina asked.

"Drums, they know we're here." Legolas said. We looked around and was brought back to look at the Hobbits.

"Frodo." Sam said. Frodo looked down to see his sword glowing blue.

"That's neat," Fang said.

"Orcs," Legolas said. We looked towards the open door. Boromir ran towards it and looked out to almost be hit by a couple of arrows.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn said to the Hobbits. The Wolves conjured up their weapons and then decided for them to stay out for the rest of their journey. Boromir and Aragorn closed the door right at the sound of some beast.

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir said. Legolas and Raina tossed them a couple of left over axes to try and seal the door. When that was down they backed away and Raina, Legolas and Aragorn drew their bows to try and kill some before they came into the room they barricaded themselves in.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli said from atop of his cousins' tomb. Raina took a deep breath and drew the bow up and knocked an arrow. They were watching the pounding on the door waiting for them to break it open. When there was a sizeable hole the three fired shots into it. They finally broke it down and they still fired shots until they came within sword range.

They fought the Orcs that came into the room one by one they killed some, taking minor cuts from misaimed hits. Soon even the Hobbits joined in the fray of death stabbing at the enemies. A loud crashing sound and a roar made their heads turn to see the cave-troll coming into the room on a chain carrying a club.

"So that's a cave-troll. Good to know." Fang said.

"That's not going to be easy." Fury said.

"When is it ever?" Raina asked.

"True," her brothers said as they aimed their attacks to the cave-troll that threatened their party.

The group fought three of the Hobbits were hiding behind pillars to stay out of sight of a foe that they couldn't kill, Sam however was dodging and slashing at the trolls legs when he could get to them.

The troll lost his club and was using his chain as a weapon, aiming it at Legolas. The chain wrapped around the pillar leaving a bridge of sorts for Legolas to climb on top of the trolls head and fire some shots into its head. Legolas jumped off to land next to Raina.

"Man, I thought that would kill it for sure." She said.

"It was worth a try." Legolas said as they separated to kill more of the Orcs.

On the other side of the room Sam was using his pots and pans to fight the Orcs.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam said.

"It's a about time, I have a feeling we're going to be getting into a lot more fights." Fang said was nearby killing a few with his sword. Though he was in his weaker form he was still strong enough to kill the Orcs around him.

The Troll then turned his attention to Pippen, Merry and Frodo and caused them to separate by creating a ten foot gap in the floor.

"Frodo!" Aragorn and Vane said. The two raced over to protect the Hobbit from the troll. Frodo used the stupidity of the Troll to his advantage by hiding from when on the same pillar. But that didn't last for long as the Troll caught on and found him. The Troll had Frodo backed into a corner before Vane and Aragorn jumped in to rescue him Aragorn used a spear to skewer him has Vane came forward and started slashing with his sword. Merry and Pippen decided to help out by throwing rocks at the Troll before he tossed Vane and Aragorn away. Aragorn hit a wall before getting knocked out and Vane was caught by Fury on the other side of the room.

The troll picked up the spear Aragorn used and started to go after Frodo. Before Frodo could get away the troll stabbed him. They all turned to see the troll stab Frodo before he fell to the ground. Merry and Pippen jumped from their perch onto the troll and started to stab him. The group turned up the gear and finished them off the Orcs quickly which left the Troll. The troll pulled Merry off of his back and Gimli and Fury came running up to help. Fury cut him so that the troll dropped the Hobbit and Gimli moved in to slash at the troll. Legolas and Raina walked up and knocked a couple arrows each. Pippen stabbed the troll which made him rear his head and they shot him in the neck. The Troll fell over causing Pippen to skid on the ground. After making sure there were no more Orcs they went over to Frodo and Aragorn. As they gathered around the four siblings looked down, a few tears escaping their eyes.

"Oh no," Aragorn said. He turned the 'dead' Hobbit over to find that Frodo was alive and unhurt.

"Um, can Hobbits miraculously heal?" Fang asked.

"No they cannot." Legolas said.

"He's alive." Sam said. Frodo was coughing as Aragorn helped him to sit up.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Frodo said holding his chest.

"I'm not smelling any blood on you. How is that possible?" Vane asked.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said.

"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said. Frodo opened his shirt to show them a white chain shirt.

"Mithril. You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli said.

"That's all swell and all, but what is Mithril?" Fang asked.

"It's harder than any metal and is as light as a feather." Gandalf said. Fury whistled in appreciation.

They heard more enemies coming so they ran out of there and through the dwarven city being chased by goblins.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf said. They didn't get very far before they were surrounded by them.

"How are we getting out of this?" Fang asked.

"Don't ask me." Fury said.

Another noise caught the attention of the Goblins and they ran. Though the hair on the back of the wolves' necks were still raised. Gimli started to laugh but Raina stopped him.

"I wouldn't laugh just yet; whatever frightens them must be truly terrifying." Raina said. Gimli looked at her and he noticed the frightened look in her eyes and that of her brothers as well and stopped laughing.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked looking at the weird orangish red light behind them.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf said. And they turned and ran. They found themselves in a place full of stairs with their destination on the other side.

"Lead them on Aragorn." Gandalf said as he came down behind them. "The bridge is near. Do as I say. Swords are no more use here."

They started down the stairs as quick as they could helping falling to their deaths. They came to a gap in the stairs which caused them to stop. Legolas was the first to jump. Followed by Gandalf then the Wolves. Before anyone else could jump they were being shot at. So Raina and Legolas were shooting back at them as the others jumped across. Boromir jumped with Merry and Pippen which left Aragorn, Sam, Frodo and Gimli. The stairs crumbled even more so now they were further away from the target. Aragorn tossed Sam and was about to toss Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli says before jumping across himself. He almost falls before Legolas grabs his beard to pull him forward.

"Not the beard!" Gimli shouted. The stairs crumble more causing Aragorn and Frodo to climb backward. Raina was worried but was still firing away to keep the goblins at bay.

"Steady," Aragorn said. The Balrog was getting closer to them and a piece of rock fell behind the two stranded causing their piece of stair to rock. The leaned forward and made it the other side before the rock fell behind them. They made it to the bridge and Gandalf stopped to make sure they all got over it.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled the fire behind him roaring. He turned to see the demon manifest itself before Gandalf ran to the bridge as well. Everybody but Gandalf made it across the bridge. Gandalf stopped and turned to face the monster chasing them.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf exclaims.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yells horrified.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The demon brings his sword down but Gandalf is protected by a ball of white light.

"Go back to the Shadow! You shall not pass!" Gandalf exclaims. He brings his staff down and the bridge breaks causing the demon to fall into the abyss. Gandalf turns to come across only to have the fire whip wrap around his ankle knocking him down to where he was holding on to the ledge. Frodo runs to help only to be stopped by Boromir.

"No! No!" Boromir exclaims holding him back.

"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed. Gandalf looks at them his eyes telling them to do as he says.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said before he let go and fell.

"No!" Frodo screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lothlorien**

Aragorn stood frozen, staring at the place where Gandalf fell to his death. He didn't even register the group yelling for him because on the other side of the bridge the Goblins were shooting at them.

"Aragorn!" Boromir cried. Aragorn stood there slowly turning to Boromir. Aragorn rushed after them dodging arrows as he went. They made it out of Moria onto a rocky hillside. Raina collapsed crying into Legolas' chest as he held onto her.

"It's alright Raina, we'll be alright." Legolas said rubbing her back. Raina looked into his blue eyes and nodded and looked around her. The Hobbits were all crying, they knew Gandalf better than she did but she still couldn't help but cry as well. She barely knew the wizard but he was there for them when they arrived here in Middle-Earth. She looked over at Gimli because she heard him yelling about letting him go back in there. Boromir was holding him back. Aragorn was cleaning off his sword when he looked over to Legolas and Raina.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said. Legolas let go of Raina and went to help up the Hobbits.

"Give them a moment of pity's sake." Boromir said.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn said sheathing his sword. "Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Vane, Fang, Fury, Raina, get them up. One your feet, Sam." Aragorn said. Aragorn helped Sam to his feet.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn shouted. Frodo was walking away from them but when Aragorn shouted his name he stopped and turned around. They left the hillside and moved down to get to the forest before nightfall. They moved across streams and grassy fields. Aragorn was so far ahead of them that Raina just stared at him. Finally they made it to the woods at dusk.

"Shh, stay close, young Hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch… of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…and are never seen again." Gimli said.

"Why does this place give me a bad feeling?" Raina asked rubbing her arms.

"I'm feeling it too." Vane said.

"It's the magic in these woods." Legolas said. Raina gave her brothers a look and noticed that Frodo was looking around in shock like he was hearing things.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. Raina looked back to see that Frodo had stopped.

"I don't think we should stop." Raina said quietly. "We're being watched."

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli said. Suddenly they were surrounded by other Elves and had arrows drawn at them.

"I told you we were being watched, and yet you go and continue to talk." Raina snapped glaring at him.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." An elf said stepping closer to Aragorn. Gimli growls and Aragorn bows and spoke to him in the elven language.

"Haldir o Lorien. Henio, aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." Aragorn said.

"What is he saying?" Raina asked Legolas.

"Not now," Legolas said quietly.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli said.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir said.

'Why don't I like the sound of that?' Fury asked.

'Because it isn't good.' Vane said.

"Come, she is waiting." Haldir said.

The group followed them until well beyond nightfall when they came across a city built into the trees themselves. Raina thought it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Legolas smiled and took her hand.

"It is," Legolas whispered. They walked the rest of the way quietly and up into a tree. They walked into a beautiful platform where they waited for whoever was coming. They a couple of elves stepped in front of them.

"Twelve there are here, yet thirteen there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." The male elf said. The she-elf next to him looked at Aragorn and it looked like she was reading his mind.

"He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail…to the ruin of all." She said. She looked over at Boromir and he trembled and a few tears escaped his eyes which made Raina and her brothers curious about what he had seen.

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." The queen said.

They walked back down onto the Forest Floor. And all around them elves were singing and really lovely melody and made the wolves looking dazed at the sound.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said.

"It's beautiful." Raina said. Legolas turned to them and smiled and went over to sit next to Raina.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas said.

Aragorn walked over to Boromir who was sitting on a tree root.

"Take some rest. These borders are well-protected." Aragorn said.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir said. Aragorn stepped forward and went to sit next to Boromir. "My father is a noble man. But his rule is failing, and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The Whit Tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of the silver trumpets?" Boromir asked.

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn said.

"One day our paths will lead us there. And the Tower Guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned.'" Boromir said. Aragorn looked at him with a small smile. Later that night when everybody was asleep Frodo was woken up by the sound of soft footsteps. He sat up to see the queen walking in front of them barefoot. He looked over to see Vane in wolf form watching her as well.

'Go ahead and follow her, I'll be right behind you.' Vane said in his head. Frodo nodded and got up to follow the she-elf. Frodo followed with Vane following in the shadows, though now that Frodo thought about it wished he had either Raina or Fang with him because their wolf forms were dark. He followed her down a set of stairs until he found her at this pool of water. She took a pitcher and filled it with water then turned to the bowl on the pedestal and filled it. Then she turned to Frodo.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked.

"What will I see?" Frodo asked.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass." She said. Frodo stepped forward.

'Be careful, Frodo.' Vane told him. Frodo gave a stiff nod before he got to the bowl and leaned forward into it. Frodo watched as he saw his friends and his home in the bowl then it turned to show him the Shire burning and the people he knew all his life chained. He saw the Shire dead and then it showed an eye. Frodo fell back clutching the ring to his chest and Vane bounded forward to protect him from the she-elf.

"Easy Vane, I'm not going to do anything to him." She said.

'Why should I believe you?' Vane asked.

"Trust me." She said. Vane gave her a look and stepped back to Frodo's side still watching the she-elf in case she did anything to him.

"I know what it is you saw. For it is also in my mind. _It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all." _She said speaking the last part in their minds so Vane and Frodo could hear her.

"_If you ask if of me, I will give you the One Ring." _Frodo said.

'Don't do it pup.' Vane said pushing his hand away with his snout.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." She said suddenly she turned dark and Vane placed himself in front of Frodo in case she went for him. "In place of a Dark Lord you would have a queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair." She turned back to normal again but Vane didn't move from his defensive stance. "I pass the test. I will diminish and go into the West and remain Galadriel." Galadriel said.

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo said.

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way no one will." She said.

"Then I know what I must do. It's just, I'm afraid to do it." Frodo said. Galadriel leaned forward to look into Frodo's eyes.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." She said. Frodo closed his hand around the Ring and put it back around his neck. "Now go and get some sleep." Vane took Frodo's shirt in his mouth and forced him to move back to their sleeping area.


End file.
